Cheating
by Jojoming
Summary: Jung Yunho hanya pria naif yang tidak tahu akan perselingkuhan, sebelum bertemu dengan seorang pemuda cantik. YunJae. Chapter3 UP. RnR
1. Chapter 1

Jung Yunho, tadinya hanya seorang pria naïf yang tidak percaya akan namanya perselingkuhan. Sebelum ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda cantik, mempesona yang menjeratnya dalam perasaan yang dimanakan ketertarikan. Tidak peduli akan istrinya yang mandul, Yunho pun berusaha mendekati dan menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang ternyata juga telah memiliki kekasih.

.

**Disclaimer**: semua cast bukan milik saya, tetapi fiksi ini jelas milik saya.

**Rated**: M (for sexual contens)

**Pairing**: YunJae

**Warning**: OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, YAOI/Boys Love, Naif|Yunho, Agresif|Jaejoong, little bit hurt and complicated romance.

.

.

Jung Yunho, entah sudah berapa kali berkunjung ke tempat itu. Berjam-jam duduk diam hanya untuk mengamati seorang pemuda berparas cantik sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya. Ingin sekali dia berjalan kesana, menyapa atau setidaknya berani untuk bertanya sesuatu untuk berbasa-basi agar saling mengenal. Tapi buktinya, dia hanya bisa memandang dalam diam pemuda pencuri hatinya itu.

Suara dentuman musik keras tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Minuman yang dipesannya pun tidak tersentuh sedikit pun. Semua perhatiannya seperti hanya tersita oleh pemuda cantik disana. Yunho tersenyum canggung saat pemuda itu melihatnya sambil tertawa. Walau hanya pandangan sesaat, tapi Yunho merasa jantungnya benar-benar berdegup dengan kencang. Rasanya tidak seperti ini saat ia mencintai istrinya—yang sekarang berada di rumah. Ini terasa berbeda, terasa seperti… benar-benar mencintai.

"Hei, bung," Yunho menoleh saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dengan sedikit kencang. "Melihatnya lagi, heh?" orang itu bertanya dengan maksud menggodanya. Dengan seenak jidatnya meminum minuman keras miliknya. Dia hanya melirik, tapi tidak menanggapi. Toh, temannya ini sudah tahu jawabannya. "Kenapa tidak dekati saja. Jika hanya melihatnya, kau tidak akan mungkin bisa dekat—apalagi bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya."

Yunho melirik teman disampingnya itu dengan tajam. Dia menghembuskan nafas kesal saat yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu memang 'lah kenyataan. Dia tidak akan bisa dekat dengan pemuda cantik itu jika tidak menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Yunho dengan cepat menghadapkan tubuhnya pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana untuk mendekatinya? Kau tahu, dia sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang." Katanya sambil melihat pemuda cantik itu bercumbu dengan sangat panas dengan seorang pria tampan berwajah tegas.

Yoochun terkekeh mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari temannya. Dia menepuk pundak temannya dengan kencang, dan tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. "Kau tidak seperti ini saat mendekati Boa dulu. Kau terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang benar-benar baru merasakan cinta pertama tuan Jung." Ledeknya.

Yunho ingin sekali menonjok wajah temannya itu jika saja kalimat itu tidak benar. Yunho mendengus kesal dan melihat pemandangan cantik—tapi menyakitkan itu sekali lagi. Dia menajamkan matanya, melihat pemuda dengan nama Kim Jaejoong dengan intens. "Ya, sepertinya aku memang baru merasakan cinta pertama pada pemuda itu." Gumamnya. Dia melihat Yoochun dengan cepat. "Kau harus membatuku, Yoochun-ah!"

Yoochun tertawa. "Tentu saja. Apapun, bahkan untuk merahasiakan perselingkuhanmu dari istrimu itu."

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah tahu sejak beberapa minggu kemarin, pria tampan yang sedang berbicara di depan sana itu mengamatinya. Beberapa kali dia menangkap pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Dia tahu jika si tampan itu tertarik padanya, tapi dia tidak ingin memulai semuanya terlebih dahulu. Dia ingin melihat sejauh mana keinginan pria itu mendekatinya.

Jika benar pemuda itu 'gay' sepertinya. Maka, tidak lama lagi mereka akan berbicara, bergurau, bercumbu, dan bercinta bersama. Entah itu memang atas dasar mereka melakukannya dengan metode ketidaksengajaan, atau memang pria itu akan mendekatinya secara cepat—memaksa, seperti kekasihnya dulu lakukan.

Jaejoong menyeringai senang saat pria tampan itu melihatnya sengan pandangan tajam. Dia menarik tekuk Seunghyun dengan lebih kuat, membuat cumbuan mereka semakin dalam hingga dia tidak dapat berpikir lagi untuk memanas-manasi pria disana.

.

.

.

.

Tobe continue


	2. Chapter 2

Jaejoong terdiam. Dia melihat pria di depannya dengan pandangan bertanya —ini salah satu _acting_nya yang terhebat. Jaejoong sebenarnya ingin langsung memulai pembicaraan dengan pria di depannya mengingat ia juga cukup tertarik dengan _namja_ tampan ini. Tetapi memanggil nama si pria malah hanya akan membuatnya tidak dapat menilai bagaimana si pelaku berusaha mendekatinya. Jadi, dia hanya diam dan menunggu. Jaejoong melihat Yunho dari bawah hingga atas. Dia berpikir benarkah pria dengan wajah tampan bertubuh tegap dengan mata musang tajam menarik ini adalah seorang pria beristri.

Ah, istrinya pasti akan sangat menyesal dan sedih saat tahu suaminya tidak lama lagi berselingkuh dengannya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa bersalah karena ia juga ikut andil dalam menjerumuskan pria tampan ini. Tapi berpikir mungkin pria ini tidak bahagia bersama istrinya, Jaejoong mulai berpikir ulang. Siapa tahu dia bisa memberikan yang tidak dimiliki si istri pria ini. Perasaan aneh berdebar dan memacu adrenalin mungkin? Jaejoong diam-diam menyeringai.

Yunho tertegun dan Jaejoong tersenyum dengan begitu manis. Ia sedikit membasahi bibir miliknya, sambil terus menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tertarik. Hampir saja ia tertawa dengan sangat kencang saat menangkap tonjolan di leher Yunho bergerak naik dan turun —pertanda ia meneguk ludah.

"Ekhm.." Jaejoong lagi-lagi menahan rasa ingin tertawanya saat melihat si pria tersentak begitu kaget saat ia berdeham. Pria di depannya sepertinya baru pertama kali akan melakukan pendekatan dengan orang incarannya. Si naïf dengan pikiran yang sangat lucu pikirnya terkekeh.

Yunho tidak dapat menahan rasa bergemuruh dalam dadanya saat melihat si cantik tersenyum dengan begitu sensual padanya. Ia ingin sekali langsung mengerjang tubuh munggil itu dalam pelukannya. Menelanjangi, mencumbu dan menumpahkan semuanya. Yunho merasa terasa sesak di bagian bawahnya saat suara-suara sensual, jeritan melayang di kepalanya. Dia merasa mengidap satu penyakit psikologi sepertinya.

Bertatapan dengan Jaejoong saja bisa langsung membuatnya tegang. Sepertinya ia pasti akan langsung keluar saat melihat Jaejoong terbaring _naked_ di bawahnya.

"Err… ma-maaf," katanya berjenggit kaku.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Bukan hanya ingin meminta maaf, bukan?"

Yunho merasa benar-benar akan pingsan sekarang. Jika saja dia tidak ingat bagaimana perjuangan Yoochun untuk membuat ia dapat berada dalam satu ruangan dengan pemuda cantik ini. Ia pasti hanya akan termangu, diam-diam mengagumi bagaimana perasaan itu meluap-luap di dadanya yang menghangat.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Semua cast memang bukan milik saya, mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka masing-masing. Tapi fiksi ini jelas milik saya.

**Rated: M **(For sexual contens)

**Pairing: **YunJae

**Warning: **OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, Boys Love, Alur terlalu membingungkan, Sex Scene, Naif|Yunho, and Arogan|Jaejoong.

* * *

.

Yunho sangat ingat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan _namja_ cantik di depannya ini. Saat itu salju sedang sangat deras turun perlahan menutupi tanah di bumi. Ia sebagai suami yang baik mengantar istrinya ke salah satu rumah sakit swasta yang lumayan terkenal. Rencananya, ia ingin berdiskusi dengan salah satu dokter ahli kehamilan tentang bagaimana cara membuat istrinya menjadi 'subur'. Sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah cukup pesimis dengan keadaan istrinya, ia sebagai orang yang baik tidak ingin sang istri mengalami sesuatu yang malah akan membuat keadaannya semakin fatal. Tapi sepertinya sang istri sangat ingin mengandung. Jadi ia dan sang istri pun berencana mencari satu jalan keluar.

Hebatnya itulah pertama kali mereka bertemu. Yunho yang lelah menunggu karena antrian yang lumayan banyak dari ibu-ibu hamil pun pergi dari sana menuju _rest room_ —bermaksud untuk mencuci muka supaya pikirannya tidak lagi jenuh. Saat itulah ia bertemu dengan si cantik. Keluar dari salah satu bilik dengan wajah memerah, terlihat lega.

Keadaannya yang saat itu hanya melihat dari pantulan kaca membuatnya dapat mengelak. Berpura-pura tidak melihat, Yunho diam-diam memandang paras cantik itu. Entah memang pikirannya yang memang saat itu sedang sangat jenuh dengan sang istri atau apa… ia ingin sekali mengganti pasangan hidupnya dengan si cantik berbibir merah delima itu.

Ekhm!

Ia tersentak kaget. Suara dehaman lembut sedikit dalam itu langsung membawanya dalam satu kenyataan.

Mereka sedang saling berhadapan sekarang.

"Jaejoongie,"

Namja cantik itu terkekeh. "Kau memanggilku begitu akrab. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Yunho kaget. Ingin sekali ia bilang, 'Iya, aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelum ini!', tapi sepertinya itu bukan'lah salah satu jawaban yang akan membawa mereka dalam hubungan yang sangat dekat. "Err… sebenarnya tidak. Tapi jujur, aku sering melihatmu dari jauh." Yunho sangat gugup mengatakan satu kejujuran itu. Ia seperti anak yang baru saja lulus_ junior high school_ rasanya.

"Aku tahu itu."

Deg

"A-apa?"

Jaejoong tertawa begitu cantik, sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya yang hampir terbuka dengan lebar. Mata sipitnya semakin terlihat cantik saat membentuk satu garis hitam melengkung. "Siapa yang tidak sadar sedang ditatap oleh seorang pria tampan selama beberapa minggu?" Jaejoong ingin sekali menepuk pipi—yang menurutnya—pasti merona itu. "Kau tahu, pertama kali aku sadar karena kau menatapku dengan mata yang hampir tidak berkedip barang sedetik pun." Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya imut saat berkata seperti itu.

Yunho mematung. "Se-sejak kapan?"

Jaejoong memasang wajah yang sangat lucu, "Kau tidak dengar? Aku bilang, sejak kau menatapku dengan mata yang hampir tidak berkedip barang sedetik pun, Yunho-ah."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tapi kau selalu tidak berkedip saat menatapku?" Jaejoong hampir saja terbahak dengan sangat lebar saat Yunho terlihat begitu kaget mendengarnya menyatakan pertanyaan itu—sebenarnya lebih mirip dengan pernyataan.

Yunho diam. Sekarang ia merasa begitu gugup di depan pemuda cantik ini. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa—dia tidak mau melarikan diri dengan mengakhiri percakapan, tetapi juga bingung harus mengatakan apa setelah ia tertangkap basah seperti orang mesum melihat Jaejoong. Yunho begitu bimbang dengan dirinya sekarang.

Jaejoong sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik. Ia juga memikirkan perasaan orang yang telah sah memiliki Yunho. Tapi… ia pun bukan orang munafik yang hanya memikirkan kebahagian orang lain—yang menurutnya, bahkan tidak dapat menjaga apa yang telah ia miliki. Jadi dengan wajah yang sangat polos, Jaejoong membuat aura cantiknya keluar sembari melangkah mendekati Yunho yang terdiam. Ia membelai pipi Yunho dengan halus, "Aku tidak tahu apa kau sungguh sangat tertarik dan menginginkanku, akan tetapi… aku ingin kau menemaniku untuk malam ini."

Yunho tidak dapat berpikir lagi. Ia sungguh sangat menginginkan Jaejoong juga malam ini. Ingin membuat tubuhnya menghangat dengan setiap pengeluaran Jaejoong. Ingin mengecap rasa manis berbeda dari _namja_ cantik di depannya. Merasakan setiap belaian halus, perih cakaran yang akan ia terima dan remasan gemas dari tangan berjari lentik itu. Yunho meneguk ludah tanpa sadar saat perlahan mereka berjalan ke arah tempat tidur di sana. Terduduk dengan Jaejoong mendaratkan belahan indahnya tepat di atas paha Yunho.

"Aku kedinginan," lirih Jaejoong mengaitkan kedua tangannya di leher kekar Yunho. Ia mendekatkan kepala mereka, menghembuskan nafas hangat membelai rahang Yunho dan perlahan mengalir ke lubang kecil cuping telinga pria tampan itu. "Bisa kau peluk aku?"

Yunho gugup. Sebenarnya ini pertama kali ia digoda. Istrinya tidak pernah menggodanya —akan tetapi lebih mengarah pada bekerja sendiri. Jika ia dan istrinya sedang berhubungan, yang bergerak, merangsang dan sebagainya hanya istrinya. Pernah sekali ia mencium bibir istrinya, tetapi tidak pernah sampai benar-benar bernafsu. Dan hebatnya, Jaejoong yang hanya menggodanya dengan lirihan nafas hangat itu dapat menaklukan nafsu birahinya hingga bertekuk lutut.

Jaejoong hebat di ranjang. Yunho pernah mendengar kalimat itu saat kekasih Jaejoong bergurau dengan teman-temannya. Dan, sekarang ia ingin membuktikannya sendiri.

Yunho melilitkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Mendekap hangat perpisahan atas dada dan tulang pinggul itu dengan lembut. Saat Jaejoong mulai menciumi pipinya, Yunho pun mulai membelai punggung sempit namja cantik itu. Ia meremas pelan sisi pinggang Jaejoong. Merasakan tekstur kenyal di tangannya dengan hikmat.

Ahh!

—dan saat Jaejoong mendesah lirih, mereka hanya dapat menyelami manik indah mata masing-masing. Membuat keduanya terkubur dalam lautan cinta dalam malam ini. Tidak ingat akan seorang wanita yang sedang menunggu suaminya di meja makan.

.

.

.

Yoochun melihat layar ponselnya yang bordering kencang. Disana tertulis dengan jelas nama istri Yunho sedang melakukan panggilan padanya. Ia enggan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu, akan tetapi ia perlu sesuatu untuk membantu sahabatnya. Jadi dengan rasa malas yang sangat besar Yoochun akhirnya menekan tombol hijau, "Hm?"

**_["Yoochun-ah, apa kau bersama dengan Yunho-ah?"]_**

Yoochun menghela nafas. "Iya. Dia sedang banyak sekali pekerjaan di kantor. Aku rasa ia tidak akan pulang malam ini." Yoochun tersenyum saat seorang _namja_ bohai menghampirinya dengan dua gelas minuman berwarna kekuningan. Ia menunjuk meja nakas di sebelah ranjang mereka, dan mengisyaratkan _namja_ bohai itu duduk di pangkuannya.

**_["Bisa aku bicara sebentar dengannya? Hanya ingin memastikan ia baik-baik saja, Yoochun-ah.]_**

Yoochun melepas lumatan bibirnya saat kalimat itu terlempar padanya. Tapi ia tidak bingung harus berkata apa. Toh, walaupun Yunho ketahuan… sahabatnya itu hanya akan berterima kasih dan tidak akan menyalahkannya barang sedikitpun. Sahabatnya itu akan merasa bebas untuk mendekati _namja_ incarannya. "Tidak. Yunho sekarang sedang sangat sibuk. Jika kau mengganggunya, semua konsentrasinya hanya akan rusak dan ia harus berpkir ulang untuk semua inovasi yang telah ia rangkai, Boa." Katanya.

Yoochun meremas gemas belahan bohai bokong indah _namja_ manis di pangkuannya. Ia menyeringai saat mendengar eluhan sedih dari sebrang bersamaan dengan lenguhan indah yang dikeluarkan _namja_ lumba-lumba ini. Ia menutup ponselnya tanpa berbicara sedikit pun untuk berbasa-basi. Ia sedang sibuk, dan tidak ingin diganggu lagi.

.

.

Di kamar yang dipakai YunJae.

Yunho sedang asik mengecupi setiap jengkal leher jenjang nan indah Jaejoong. Ia menjilat setiap inchi lapisan kulit putih lembut itu dengan nikmat. Merasakan rasa manis bercampur asin sedikit kecut dari keringat Jaejoong—yang sangat ia senangi kini. Mengecupi beberapa bagian berdenyut dengan pelan, dan menyedot dengan kencang.

"Ini untuk tanda dariku, Joongie."

Jaejoong terkekeh dan membelai rahang kekar Yunho. "Aku harap tanda ini pertama kali kau berikan padaku, Yunho-ah, bukan pada istrimu."

"_Ne_?!"

.

.

.

**_Tobe Continue_**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk _**DahsyatNayff, DarkLily, ichi. Cassiopeiajaejoong, dwi. Yuliani. 562, Ai Rin Lee, Reanelisabeth, yoon HyunWoon, FlowAraa23, dienha, kirio. Luo. 7, Sungye, zahra32, Iyvjj1, kim anna shinotsuke, 5351, alby, guest, akiko ichie, thinse, ShinJiWoo920202, birin. Rin, YunJaeDDiction, Narita Putri, my yunjaechun, nickeYJcassie, Dewi15, NadiaDianR.**_

Maaf ini bukan fanfic Mpreg, jadi kalaupun nanti ada Changmin ga bakalan jadi anaknya YunJae.

Saya masih nunggu review untuk lanjutannya, terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa ia sampai bisa berbuat seperti ini. Sebelumnya, semua kekasihnya tidak pernah ia goda. Mereka 'lah yang selalu terlebih dahulu menggodanya hingga akhirnya dapat berada di atas ranjang bersama. Terlebih, kekasihnya yang dulu bukanlah orang yang naïf—yang dengan lucunya begitu canggung membelai tubuhnya, dan berpikir jika ia akan merasa kesakitan dengan belaian kasar, begitu mementingkan kenikmatan untuknya. Mereka semua bernafsu, tidak segan melampiaskan semua keinginan tubuh mereka pada setiap jengkal kulitnya. Tidak khawatir ia akan memberontak karena tidak nyaman dengan setiap sentuhan. Menurut mereka—sebenarnya menurut sepenglihatannya—Jaejoong tidak lebih dari seorang _namja_ yang menginginkan belaian lembut dari pasangannya.

Jaejoong tanpa sadar meringis sakit saat memikirkannya, membuat Yunho yang sedang menandai lehernya berhenti. Melihat wajahnya dengan pandangan khawatir dan merasa bersalah.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Yunho telah mengaku jika ia memang belum pernah sekalipun menandai istrinya. Dan kemudian mereka melanjutkan semuanya yang sempat tertunda dengan hanya percakapan—mungkin akan membantu laju pertumbuhan hubungan keduanya. Tapi sekarang ia mendengar suara halus itu meringis. Apa ia telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah? Atau ia terlalu keras memberi tanda hingga Jaejoong kesakitan dan merasa tidak nyaman?

Yunho panik.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya membelai pipi tirus berkulit halus itu.

Jaejoong membuka matanya. Melihat wajah tampan dengan mata musang memancarkan cahaya begitu menenangkan. Apa ia telah salah menggoda pria? Karena tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan pikiran negativenya, Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tak apa," katanya balas membelai kedua belah pipi Yunho. Ia mengecup pelan pipi sebelah kiri Yunho, mencoba menenangkan hati dan jantungnya bergejolak. "Bisa kau peluk aku dengan erat? Aku merasa begitu kedinginan." Katanya lagi.

Yunho tahu seharusnya ia merengkuh tubuh cantik ini. Tapi, tidak… ia tidak hanya ingin merengkuh, biarkan kata itu yang menjadi bagian akhir kegiatan mereka. Sekarang, ia menginginkan lebih dari pelukan. Sebuah… cumbuan.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Semua cast memang bukan milik saya, mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka masing-masing. Tapi fiksi ini jelas milik saya.

**Rated: M **(For sexual contens)

**Pairing: **YunJae, slight Yoosu

**Warning: **OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, Boys Love, Alur terlalu membingungkan, NC, Sex Scene, Naif|Yunho, and Arogan|Jaejoong.

* * *

.

Yoochun terkekeh. Ia sangat bergairah sekarang, dan pemuda berbokong seksi ini malah semakin membuatnya berada di puncak. Berselingan dengan desahan, Junsu—nama si pemuda berbokong seksi—dengan nekatnya bertanya padanya. Membuatnya semakin gemas ingin mendengar jeritan serak Junsu.

"Kenapa kau—ahh—mendukung Yunho _hyung_ berselingkuh… nghh, Yoochun-ah?"

Yoochun tertawa halus. Ia masih dengan gencar meremas bokong sintal Junsu dengan keras. Sesekali membelai bagian berdaging tebal itu dengan lembut, dan sesekali langsung menggoyangkannya dengan kencang—membuat Junsu mati-matian harus dapat membuat suaranya tidak bergetar mengikuti goyangan tangan Yoochun pada bokongnya.

Ia mengecup sedikit lapisan kulit Junsu, "Karena aku baru pertama kali melihat Yunho seperti sekarang. Sebelumnya, ia adalah seorang pria yang terlalu baik. Berpikir jika ia memang menginginkan Boa sebagai pendamping hidup sematinya, tanpa ada konflik sedikit pun. Bahkan saat Boa berselingkuh dan mengalami kecelakaan hingga berbuah pada kemandulan wanita itu. Yunho tidak masih bersikeras untuk memperbaiki semuanya, menganggap jika apa yang dilakukan wanita itu hanya hasutan sekejap." Yoochun terkekeh sesaat. Melihat Junsu dengan lembut, "Dan kau tahu, aku akan menyadarkan Yunho bahwa yang dilakukan Boa saat itu bukan hasutan semata."

Junsu menampilkan wajah bingung.

"Kau tidak mengerti?"

Junsu menggeleng canggung. Yoochun bertanya dengan wajah yang begitu tampan, dan bagusnya ia dalam keadaan _hard_ untuk menunjukkan wajah bingungnya yang berlebih.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan pada pria itu, bahwa sebenarnya satu ketidakjujuran dalam suatu hubungan akan berdampak pada segalanya di masa yang akan datang. Dan bagusnya, Yunho sekarang merasa jatuh pada Jaejoong." Katanya mengecup gemas bibir merah Junsu.

Junsu tersenyum, akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yoochun. Kekasihnya ini hanya tidak suka dengan wanita yang telah membuat sahabatnya merasakan sakit, dan mencoba memberikan satu penjelasan kasat mata, bahwa 'setiap hubungan itu haruslah dilandasi dengan kejujuran. Saat sekali orang yang berperan dalam hubungan itu melakukan kesalahan, akan ada bayaran untuk semua'. Ya, sepertinya begitu.

Junsu memeluk Yoochun tidak tahan. Ia berbisik dengan lembut di telinga Yoochun, "Dan aku yakin, Jae _hyung_ tidak akan mengecewakan Yunho _hyung_, Yoochun-ah. Kau tenang saja."

.

.

.

* * *

Yunho merasa semuanya begitu indah. Bukan hanya perasaaannya yang berbunga-bunga, akan tetapi matanya pun dimanjakan dengan pemandangan di bawahnya. Tubuh—tanpa atasan—yang mulus berkulit halus, memantulkan cahaya remang di ruangan itu, begitu indah berhiaskan beberapa bulir keringat dan ruam kemerahan di beberapa bagian dada dan leher. _**Menggiurkan**_.

Yunho meneguk ludah, tidak pernah sebelumnya ia begitu tergiur akan pemandangan seperti sekarang. Jika ia harus membandingkan tubuh Boa yang—menurut _namja_ lain—begitu _sexy_, maka ia akan lebih memilih tubuh Jaejoong tanpa selempar kain yang menutupi'lah yang paling indah. Sebut ia tidak waras, karena ia begitu rela untuk disebut seperti itu jika itu untuk mengakui kecantikan tubuh _namja_ ini.

Wajah sensual merona, bibir bawah sedikit membengkak, leher jenjang yang dihiasi beberapa noda miliknya, dan dada mulus bertahtakan kedua punting mencuat. Yunho meneguk ludah, perlahan ia melepas setiap kancing kemejanya—tanpa tahu jika yang ia lakukan justru membuat Jaejoong begitu terbawa suasana. Dada bidangnya yang membentuk terpampang begitu jelas, tercetak seperti dua buah roti berukuran besar.

Jaejoong perlahan bangkit. Ia sedikit mendorong dada Yunho hingga pria itu terduduk di depannya—saling berhadapan. Jaejoong dengan mata menyayu membelai dada itu dengan perlahan. Rasanya sedikit lengket, ada gelenyar aneh saat menyentuh kulit berotot itu, dan sedikit halus dengan beberapa bulu halus di tengah. Mendekatkan bibirnya dengan punting sebelah kiri Yunho, Jaejoong menjilat perlahan punting merah itu. Dadanya berdebar cepat, dan suaranya terasa bergetar saat melirih.

"Yunho-ah,"

Yunho diam, membungkam mulutnya agar tidak sedikit pun terbuka. Ia sangat yakin akan mengeluarkan suara berbeda apabila kedua belah bibirnya terbuka. Yunho meremat rambut Jaejoong, mengelusnya dan semakin menekan kepala _namja_ cantik itu pada dadanya. Tidak, ia bukan orang yang minta dimanjakan, tapi setiap kelihaian lidah _namja_ ini begitu menggodanya hingga terasa begitu tidak mustahil untuk menolak belaiannya. Begitu, memabukkan.

"Jongieh.."

Jaejoong melenguh. Ia tidak tahan. Hanya mengecup dan mengecap rasa dari lapisan kulit Yunho tidaklah cukup untuk membuat hasratnya sekarang terpenuhi. Ia memerlukan sesuatu yang lebih panas, lebih terasa, dan lebih dapat membuatnya mendesah. Ia memerlukan Yunho ikut perpartisipasi dalam peran permainan ranjang mereka.

Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong menginginkan Yunho dalam dirinya.

Memerlukan benda lembab, panjang, besar dan berurat milik Yunho bermain dan mengambil alih fungsi tubuhnya menjadi peluap nafsu.

"Jongieh~"

Dan kebetulan sekali, Yunho pun tidak tahan. Ia tidak mau menjadi orang dimanjakan, tetapi menjadi pemanja.

Kedua tubuh itu bertindihan kembali. Jaejoong dengan manja mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho, bermaksud menarik kepala prianya malam ini agar lebih intim lagi dengannya. Membalut bibir mereka dalam satu kecupan paling panas, dan basah. Bahasa tubuh yang saling menginginkan satu sama lain itu menari dalam rabaan tangan masing-masing. Jaejoong melenguh saat satu tangan Yunho berhasil meraba sampai titik tersensitifnya. Sebuah benda miliknya yang menegang di bawah sana.

Ia mendengar suara tarikan relseting. Merasakan sedikit terpaan hangat dan rasa terbebas dari sesak. Jaejoong mengangkat pinggulnya lebih ke atas satu satu tangan Yunho menarik turun celana levis yang dipakainya. Jaejoong berbaring tanpa atasan, hanya celana dalam hitam yang begitu kontras dengan kulit—antara selanggangannya—yang melekat di tubuhnya. Pemandangan yang sangat menyilaukan, tapi sekaligus begitu tidak dapat ditolak.

Yunho mengelus benda itu dengan gerakan memutar. Sedikit merematnya karena gemas.

"Ungh…" Lenguhan itu seperti lagu dalam pengantar ia ke surga dunia.

Yunho tertegun sesaat. Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah itu lebih lama lagi. Jantungnya berdebum dengan kencang saat sadar jika ia adalah suami yang memilik seorang istri di rumah. _**'Apa ini benar? Apa semua ini akan baik-baik saja? Apakah ini adalah nafsu sesaat, dan pelarianku dari semua yang Boa pernah lakukan?'**_ Yunho terdiam, ia bingung. Haruskah ia melanjutkan semuanya, merengkuh sosok maneki cantik ini dalam pelukan berpeluhnya? Atau… meninggalkan semuanya, dan kembali pada kenyataan.

Jika ia memiliki seorang istri?

Haruskah?

Yunho menggeleng, perlahan ia menarik diri. Semuanya salah, dan ia pun telah memilih.

Perlahan, Yunho beranjak dari tubuh berbaring Jaejoong. Berdiri di lantai dingin ini sambil menatap Jaejoong penuh arti. Ia telah mengerti semuanya. Semua ini harus diakhiri.

"Jaejoong,"

Sret

—dan satu-satunya daerah pribadi miliknya telah benar-benar terlihat.

Ya, ini semua salah. Tapi Yunho telah memilih untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya, ia harus mengakhiri semua kemunafikannya. Berpikir jika sebenarnya hubungannya dengan Boa baik-baik saja. Yunho mengerti sekarang kenapa Yoochun pernah mengatainya pria paling naïf yang pernah sahabatnya itu kenal. Berpikir jika mungkin ia bisa memperbaiki keadaan rumah tangganya yang sebenarnya tidak bisa lagi pertahankan. Dari awal, semuanya sudah tidak benar. Ia tidak pernah memiliki perasaan lebih pada wanita di rumahnya, dia menikahi _yeoja_ itu hanya karena pemilikirannya yang pernah terpesona sekali. Ya, sekali… saat wanita itu menyanyi di atas panggung pementasan sekolah.

Berpikir mungkin itu adalah pandangan pertamanya. Yunho begitu bodoh hingga dapat berpikir seperti itu, sedangkan ia baru merasakan jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang saat bersama namja cantik ini. Sekarang, disini, saat mereka tengah bersama-sama, saling menatap jauh ke dalam bola mata masing-masing.

Yunho menyeringai, ia keluar dari sifatnya yang begitu bodoh.

"Yunho-ah?"

"Jaejoong, aku…" ia merangkak kembali ke atas tubuh Jaejoong. Memenjarakan tubuh ramping itu dalam kekungan kedua tangannya. Menahan pergerakan kecil dari kaki jenjang Jaejoong dengan kakinya—membuat kedua benda menggantung itu bersentuhan. "…aku mencintaimu."

Cup

_Namja_ cantik itu terbelalak. Pria diatasnya ini… kenapa?

Jaejoong tidak bisa menjawab, tidak mampu melempar pertayaan, apalagi menyanggah dengan pernyataan. Mereka baru bertemu, dan pria ini sudah menyatakan perasaannya. Ternyata Yunho lebih naïf dari yang ia kira. Walaupun ia tahu, _namja_ tampan ini sudah menguntipnya hampir setiap malam, tapi… apa tidak terlalu gila menyatakan perasaannya disaat seperti sekarang, dan—saat pertama kali pertemuan bertatap wajah?

Dan apa ini… cinta?

Seumur perjalanan hubungannya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya, Jaejoong tidak mendapatkan pernyataan seperti itu dengan menggunakan kata **'cinta'**. Hampir semua dari mereka lebih memilih kata, **'menyukai'**,** 'tertarik'**, atau **'menginginkan'**. Sebuah kata yang menariknya untuk bahkan mengharuskan ia menjadi milik mereka—walah hanya untuk beberapa saat, seperti pertemuan mereka yang berakhir di ranjang.

Tapi benarkah yang dimaksud pria ini cinta?

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya perlahan, terhanyut dalam setiap belaian lidah terampil pria diatasnya. Setiap belaian basah ini melingkari inchi lapisan bibirnya, Jaejoong akan membalas dengan menjepit lidah itu dengan bibirnya. Melumat daging tanpa tulang itu dengan bibirnya, menariknya dalam satu perang lidah paling bergairah. Saling menjilat lidah masing-masing, mengeruk saliva pasangannya dan meneguknya dalam pengambilan satu tarikan nafas lalu saling melumat kembali.

Semuanya begitu bergairah. Kecupan, dan hisapan mesra yang diberikan Yunho pada kulitnya. Titik gairahnya semakin mengeras, percumnya pun mulai berbaur dengan percum milik Yunho di atas celana dalam Jaejoong. Jaejoong melenguh, mendengah, dan melirih. Ini begitu gila, ia tidak pernah sebelumnya begitu berdebar dalam cumbuan kekasihnya. Ini begitu… membuat perutnya mulas dan setiap cairan dalam tubuhnya mendesir—berkumpul dalam satu titik paling tinggi.

"Yunho-ah… oh~ _more_!_ More_!" Jaejoong tidak peduli. Ia ingin menjerit, melampiskan semuanya dalam satu tarikan nafas yang menghasilkan suara sensual.

Yunho menjilat kulit Jaejoong dari dagu, turun ke leher—memberikan beberapa tanda disana, lalu turun kembali ke salah satu punting Jaejoong yang mencuat—ia menyentilnya sebelum mencubit lalu mengecup dan melahapnya, menyusu dengan gencar serta merta berharap jika akan ada beberapa tetes susu yang keluar dari sana.

Jaejoong semakin bergerak gelisah. Kedua kaki jenjang putihnya semakin terbuka lebar, beberapa kali pinggulnya ikut terangkat dan digerakan beberapa kali untuk semakin menggesekkan barang milik mereka berdua—yang terhalang selembar kain miliknya. Ini nikmat sekali, andai Jaejoong bisa berteriak sekarang, ia akan benar-benar berteriak seperti itu. Tapi sekarang yang dapat dikeluarkannya hanya desahan tertahan dengan suara serak memuncrat dengan saliva di setiap sudut bibirnya.

"Akhr!"

Jaejoong semakin aktif. Ia semakin menggesek kedua 'benda tegang' milik mereka—semakin cepat menaik turunkan pinggulnya, menarik tekuk Yunho agar melumat bibirnya terus-menerus, dan mencengkram punggung Yunho seperti tidak ingin merasakan dingin sama sekali di dadanya. Ia begitu bergairah sekarang. Semuanya terasa panas, dan ia yakin beberapa menit lagi ia bisa mencapai puncaknya.

"Yunnieh~ akhr!"

Benar, tidak sampai empat menit berlalu, Jaejoong pun mencapai puncaknya.

Yunho tersenyum, ia merapihkan sedikit helaian rambut Jaejoong. Menyingkirkannya dengan jari-jarinya dengan lembut, lalu mengecup kening _namja_ cantik itu dengan penuh cinta. "Kita bisa langsung ke permainan inti, Joongie?"

Jaejoong tidak punya tenaga walau hanya untuk mengangguk. Ia hanya dalam memejamkan matanya sebagai isyarat bahwa Yunho dapat melakukan apapun untuk tubuhnya, karena ia akan menerima semuanya dengan kepasrahan.

.

Jaejoong melenguh, kedua tangannya menjulur ke bawah—menekan kepala Yunho untuk semakin dalam menelan miliknya—jari-jarinya meremat rambut Yunho gemas. Bibir munggilnya terbuka lebar, mengeluarkan suara desahan nikmat yang terdengar nikmat dan saliva yang mengalir lebih banyak dari sudut bibir. Matanya terpejam, seperti sedang meresapi rasa hangat dan kejangan-kejangan di tubuh bawahnya.

Jaejoong mengangkang lebar dan sesekali mengangkat pinggulnya saat Yunho melakukan gerakan seperti ingin melepaskan miliknya. Ia begitu terbuai hingga rasanya tidak rela jika harus menyelesaikan semua ini begitu cepat. Ia ingin semua ini lebih lama lagi.

Yunho sibuk mengulum kejantanan milik Jaejoong. Kejantanan itu terlihat lebih kecil darinya, tapi lumayan untuk seorang laki-laki, berwarna putih dengan hanya memiliki sedikit bulu di sekitarnya, di beberapa bagian kulitnya terlihat sedikit mengkerut—terlihat bergitu menarik untuk dikerjai tangan lihai Yunho. Pria berkulit coklat itu terlihat sesekali membelai paha dalam Jaejoong. Memberikan inklus ransangan berupa rasa geli.

Jaejoong menggeram kesal saat tangannya dicekal Yunho. Ia masih ingin merasa hangat, tapi pasangannya ini malah menyelesaikannya, bahkan sebelum ia mencapai klimaksnya.

"Yunnie~" Jaejoong mengeluh kesal. Beberapa detik yang lalu, Yunho menyuruhnya memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan yang lebih manis jika ia merasa ingin lebih lagi.

Yunho terkekeh. Ia menekan tubuh Jaejoong lebih dalam dengan tangannya. Mengecup beberapa bagian di leher Jaejoong. "Sabarlah, Joongie. Yunnie hanya ingin ke permainan inti." Katanya berbisik lembut. Yunho mengulum daun telinga Jaejoong, sedangkan satu tangannya bergerak ke bawah lagi. Menarik satu tungkai paha Jaejoong ke samping agar semakin lembar. Ia mendesis saat merasakan bagian rapat, bercincin berupa kerutan kulit. Yunho tidak langsung memasukkan jarinya. Ia bermain terlebih dahulu disana. Melakukan gerakan memutar, tekanan-tekanan kecil di bagian tengahnya dan lalu sedikit mencubiti lingkaran kulit mengkerut itu.

Yunho senang dengan suara Jaejoong yang mendesah gelisah di bawahnya. Menikmati bergesekan dada mereka. Tapi… ia juga tidak yakin dapat menahan rasa meledak di kejantanannya.

Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat kaki Jaejoong dan melebarkannya ke samping lalu menahan sepasangan kaki itu agar terus terbuka. Ia mendorong pinggul Jaejoong agar naik ke atas, hingga tubuh Jaejoong membentuk huruf C terbalik. Yunho menatap tidak berkedip ke bagian privat Jaejoong. Ada beberapa titik hitam disana, pertanda jika bagian itu sudah dimasuki beberapa kali—oleh orang lain.

Sakit sebenarnya, tapi Yunho masih berusaha bersikap lembut.

Lidahnya menjulur, mengalirkan salivanya pada lingkaran cincin lubang Jaejoong. Sesekali ia menjilati bagian mengkerut di sisinya, lalu sedikit menekan lidahnya ke tengah lubang. Beberapa kali melakukan itu, dan Yunho hampir menjerit senang saat Jaejoong di waktu yang bersamaan memberikan perlawanan. Membuat lubang itu menjadi menekan lidah Yunho.

Suara hisapan terdengar begitu nyaring. Kecapan-kecapan itu beriringan dengan suara jerit manja Jaejoong.

"Ughh… ahh! Yunnie! Ahhh~"

Spot spot spot

Yunho tetap melakukan gerakan yang sama. Mengalirkan air liurnya, dan langsung menghisapnya dengan keras. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, menekankan satu jari telunjuk untuk masuk kesana. Memberikan gerakan memutar dengan perlahan, lalu memasukkan satu jari lagi.

Beberapa kali pinggul serta tubuh Jaejoong terhentak saat gerakan keluar masuk dua jari Yunho di tubuhnya dipercepat. Tumbukan demi tumbukan di lubang bawahnya semakin intens. Ia membuka mulut lebih lebar, suaranya bergetar saat keluar.

Kaki Jaejoong yang sejak tadi bergerak tidak nyaman diturunkan. ia memijat sebentar kejantanannya, lalu kembali mengangkat pinggul Jaejoong naik. Memposisikan tubuhnya di depan pintu gerbang menuju surga dalam. "Aku… masuk, Jae." Yunho perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya sebelum Jaejoong menjawab. Ia memasukan perlahan bagian kejantanannya. Mulut lubang Jaejoong terlihat melahap sedikit demi sedikit bagian kepala besar berwarna coklat kemerahan milik Yunho. Precum dan air liur Yunho mempermudah proses pelahapan lubang Jaejoong pada miliknya.

Sensasi itu terasa berbeda. Yunho begitu nikmat saat seluruh kebanggannya masuk ke dalam gua hangat Jaejoong. Sedangkan namja cantik itu terlihat gelisah. Seperti antara merasakan sakit, nikmat, tidak nyaman tapi… begitu memabukan. Kepalanya berputar, tubuhnya bergetar tidak tahan, dan mulutnya seperti ingin memuntarkan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar.

Ia mendesah kencang saat Yunho mulai menghentak. Lembut, dan pelan. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Jaejoong menjerit saat Yunho tiba-tiba memberikan hentakan lebih keras. "La-lagih!" Merasa diberikan komando tanpa menerima penolakan, Yunho semakin gencar membobol semuanya. Kepala kejantanannya menumbuk ke berbagai tempat di dalam sana. Mencari satu titik prostat milik Jaejoong agar merasa nikmat. Ia merasakan satu daerah bulat yang kenyal. Yunho tersenyum, itu satu daerah ransangan terbesar dalam satu hubungan seksual sesama jenis.

Prostat milik Jaejoong.

Ia menggempur titik itu. Jeritan, desahan dan erangan manja Jaejoong menariknya mendekat. Membiarkan si _namja_ cantik juga mendengar geraman miliknya.

Keduanya berpelukan. Yunho mulai merasa batasnya. Ia menyemburkan benih miliknya di gua hangat itu. Sesekali masih melakukan gerakan maju mundur, hingga lenguhan nikmat Jaejoong terdengar.

Ya, akhirnya… mereka sampai bersama.

Menumpahkan sari cinta mereka di tubuh pasangannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Disisi lain, seorang wanita dengan wajah cantik terlihat begitu gelisah. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, seorang wanita saingannya datang berkunjung. Memberikan amplop coklat sambil menyeringai menyebalkan. Wanita itu—Ahra—seseorang yang selalu mengejar Yunho, bahkan membuat isu perselingkuhan pada keduanya dulu. Tapi selalu gagal, karena Yunho memang pintar untuk membuktikan sesuatu yang tidak benar.

Ahra datang dengan senyum kemenangan. Wanita itu memberinya sesuatu, yang sampai saat ini membuatnya terus bimbang.

"Apa Yunho mulai benar-benar berselingkuh?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tobe continue

* * *

A/N: Sorry for typos. Chapter besok akan menjadi chapter terakhir. Terima kasih, saya masih menunggu reviewnya. Kalau ga review, saya ga akan post chapter terkhirnya. Terima kasih.


End file.
